geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Theory of Everything 2
Theory of Everything 2 is the eighteenth official level of Geometry Dash, a redone version of Theory of Everything and the second official level to be rated "Demon". It is unlocked by collecting 20 secret coins (30 prior to Update 2.0). Description This level uses the combinations of wave sequences at double speed as well as a mini-wave sequence for the first time. The level also introduces "invisible" sawblades and slopes and introduces the fake slopes. This level does not contain dual portals, mirror portals or triple speed portals. Secret Coins * The first secret coin is located at 13% in the first mini ship sequence. After you go through an inverted-gravity portal, immediately hold then let go. You will go down through a small gap to get the coin then get back to the normal route. * The second secret coin is located at 65%, in the second wave sequence. After you maneuver through the third diagonal hallway, the wave is required go down through a small tunnel to get the secret coin. * The third secret coin is at 84%, and is hidden above the course of the fifth cube sequence. After you exit the reversed gravity ship section (the one after the slowed cube sequence), jump on the two jump rings, even the one marked with an 'X'. Then perform a late jump, collect the coin, and jump again on the edge of the platform. Walkthrough Trivia * This level is the sequel to the level Theory of Everything. * This is the only level to feature two music composers: DJ Nate and F-777. Unfortunatly, F-777 was never credited, the credit going to DJ Nate because of the creation of the original Theory of Everything. * Theory of Everything 2 takes 1 minute and 32 seconds to complete and requires a minmum of 95 jumps. Errors Structural Errors * At the first cube segment at 1%, it is possible to use the yellow jump ring marked with a cross without crashing into the spike below. However, you will crash into the overhanging pillar straight after that. ** Also at 1%, it is possible to skip the first gravity pad by jumping very early and jumping on the platform, which can be seen here. You must to jump on the following yellow jump rings to continue the level normally. ** Also at 1%, by jumping onto the blue gravity pad early and jumping immediately after that you oddly may crash straight away. * At the first ship segment at 15%, you can skip the third gravity portal by going underneath it. However this requires accuracy and practice. * At the first ship segment at 16%, it is possible to skip the slow speed portal by going below the portals. If you skip the speed portal, however, crucial timing will be needed to pass the UFO sequence that follows. If you manage to pass it, the music will be out of sync. * At the second ball segment at 58%, you can skip the second block by just sliding on the next instead of switching gravity another two times and continue as normal. This path is much easier than the intended route as it requires less switches. * At the third ship segment at 69%, you can skip the cube portal and remain as a mini ship throughout the following two sections (70%-82%). However, when you reach the cube segment at 82%, you will remain mini and crash, as you cannot make the first jump of that section due to your size. This makes this "secret path" quite impractical because it guarantees a crash. * At the fifth cube segment at 84% after hitting the blue gravity pad, by jumping late on the following single block and not hitting the next blue gravity ring you may land on the platform with three blocks, as you are still in anti-gravity. Either dropping or jumping off of this platform will result in the player falling out of the world and crashing, as seen here. * At the third UFO segment at 89%, it is possible to skip the gravity portal and stay in normal gravity by going underneath the portal. ** In addition, this UFO section may start upside down, by hitting the yellow jump ring at 86% early. Gallery ToE2-C1.png|First secret coin ToE2-C2.png|Second secret coin ToE2-C3.png|Third secret coin TheoryOfEverything2Menu.png|Level selection Category:Levels